User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate Ep 19
Do You Wanna Be Famous Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. It was the Regatta Race return featuring 3 couples in speedboats, an alliance taking a raft and Xavier in the Boat Of Losers. They had to avoid coconuts, dynamite and pirahnnas. Also Xavier had a fall out with his female companions accusing them in Courtney's elimination. Sadly enough he got out for accusation. Who will be out next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Lizzy: You actually bet on who'd win? Duncan: Maybe. But there's the thing. We're like 10 people away to the Finale. Lizzy: True. Lizzy: Yikes. This will not end well. But like Duncan said 10 more people. Yazzy: So first Ash now Jo. Somebody playing damsel in distress? Joanna: Shut it. I don't have to play for a guy's affections. Yazzy: Still wasn't there reason why you returned besides to win? Joanna: Yes. Get my revenge. Yazzy: You did that. Third choice? Joanna: I absolutely psitively do not have a crush on Cody. I can however say I would be a better choice than Gwen who kept trying to make it clear she doesn't have a crush on him and 1000x better than Sierra. I mean it's not cute however Cody is. Ok somebody please erase this tape! NOW! (All the contestants report to the ampitheater) Gwen: So why were you all pissed at Xavier again? Ash: Early before the challenge he came up with some weird theory on Me, Lizzy and Yazzy getting Courtney out. He wanted their heads on platters and added me into the mix. Gwen: Um what? Let's not lie Lizzy would have done something like that but Chris never said anything about voting someone out. Chris: Competitors your next challenge is the talent show. Lizzy: FUCK YEAH! (Ash hides her head away as everyone looks at her) Ash: Stop staring! Bridgette: Lemme guess we ALL have to do something? Chris: Considering you're not in teams anymore yes. Duncan: Jesus fucking - - Chris: And this time you will not get eliminated. And your talent must be legal. Duncan: Shit.......... Joanna: I know what I'm doing! Trent: Tryin' to be the next Billie Joe? Joanna: Maybe. Gwen: I don't wanna do this. Lizzy: At least nobody's gonna read your diary about a crush. Yazzy: I'm trying to decide but I won't hop on the singing bandwagon. Yazzy: I like to sing but I don't wanna copy anyone. Duncan: What are you thinking of doing? Lizzy: Singing. Duncan: There's like 2 others doing it. Lizzy: But Lizzy does it best. Joanna: You sure? Lizzy: YES! What are you doing since you're not gonna be a bandwagon singer? Yazzy: I'm gonna do poems. Duncan: Yawn. Yazzy: It's called being artistic dude. Gwen: Yeah. Now you gave me an idea. Yazzy: Your talent? Gwen: Art. But like with drawings. Yazzy: Cool. But I still say this is a rather ratchet challenge. Ash: Agreed. Bridgette: Ratchet how? Yazzy: Hello EVERYONE has to participate. Even say those who don't want to. Joanna: True but I say SOME of us do this. Tyler: I'm still in. Ash: I wanna see your talent. Tyler: You'll be surprised. Joanna: Are you gonna be in it? And that handstand? Bridgette: I don't think so. Bridgette: I do not wanna relive that. Gwen: So it's settled. (Backstage) Chris: Welcome all to the TDWDU challenge! I'm your host Chris McClain coming to you showing more talent from the following contestants. First up Lizzy! Lizzy: I got this bitches! (Lizzy goes out on stage and starts to sing "We Can't Stop" then gives off a smirk as she finishes) Chris: And it seems as if nobody CAN stop her! Give it up for Lizzy with a score of at least 8 points. Lizzy: Eh. Chris: And now welcoming our next act Yazzy. Yazzy: Showtime. Bridgette: So you gonna do somethin'? Cody: Nah. I don't think I have any talents. Cody: We all now that's a lie. If you know what I'm talking about. Yazzy: So for my act I'm gonna be doing a poem. "Playful glances. Innocent fun. Always pretending nobody's there. For eyes are watching you everywhere. For it's forbidden. This love you bare." The end. Gwen: Whoa. Chris: Creepy but rather impressive. It gets a 7. Send your boyfriend out here. Trent: Nice.......... Yazzy: Thanks. (Trent goes out to sing "She Will Be Loved") Joanna: Oh my god. Joanna: Jesus! Trent will be tough to beat! Chris: And it seems as if you have the rank of 8.5. Next up Tyler. Gwen: Are you honestly gonna do that yo-yo thing? Last time you did not do so well. Tyler: Uhh Gwen? (Tyler shows them all a trick) Yazzy: Ash knows how to pick them. (Everyone watches Tyler perform his tricks) '' Chris: And it gets a 6.9 for extra. Tyler: That's good .............. right? Lizzy: Uhhhhh. Chris: And now for Joanna. Joanna: My time bitches! ''(Joanna goes out to sing "Jesus of Suburbia" out loud then smiles nervously as she stops) Chris: And it seems like we have a 10 out of 10. Joanna: Yay! Chris: And you won. Unless we saw what Ash would do before she backed out. Joanna: Yes! Tyler: Ash. (Ash runs off the stage as Tyler follows) Tyler: Why did you back out? Ash: Cause I can't do talents. I suck at most things. Tyler: No you do not. You're awesome at lots of things in my opinion especially being adorable. (Ash giggles) Ash: Well I wonder who goes home. By the way you've really improved on the yoyo. How did Lindsay end up in there? Tyler: You do not wanna know. (Ash laughs) Bridgette and Yazzy: Aww! Lizzy: Adorable. (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: Congrats to all of you who performed. Shorter than I expected but congrats. And now down to the bottom 2. Ash you backed out the challenge which was rather lame. Ash: Shut up! Chris: Strangely enough it's Cody who gets the boot. Joanna: What?! Yazzy: Joanna you liar. ''' '''Gwen: The things Cody does for love. Joanna: Wait this doesn't have to be like this. Recount? Chris: Sorry Jo but your bf's gotta go. Joanna: Don't call him that! Cody: No it's ok Jo. Joanna: Are you sure? Cody: Absolutely. Besides - - Joanna: The finale. Chris: Who will leave next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts